


Pheremones (Made Them Do It) (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make Them Do It, Spanish Translation, Witches, but not really, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Nota de la traductora:</b> Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a supergreak por permitirme traducir su fic!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pheremones (Made Them Do It) (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pheremones (Made Them Do It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533321) by [supergreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a supergreak por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

Stiles no podía pensar con claridad, no es que pudiera normalmente, porque sus pensamientos iban siempre en un millón de direcciones. Y sobre todo, no eran correctos cuando pensaba en Derek, porque ¿Hola? ¿Has vistos esos abdominales?

En serio, quería lamerlos, o algo así. Pero eso era una estupidez, porque el Alfa feroz lo mataría. Pero ahora le era difícil recordar ese pequeño detalle, porque esa jodida bruja lanzó ese hechizo a Derek, y ahora no podía concentrarme en nada.

Derek olía genial, y estaba diciendo algo, algo que probablemente Stiles debería escuchar.

—Bruja. Ella. El hechizo —. Derek se dobló por la cintura, con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente —Desencadenante. Calor. Mi calor. Lobos. Emiten feromonas. Así que. Otros lobos. Eres. Receptivo.

Bueno, en realidad tenía sentido. Más o menos. Explicaba por qué Stiles también se sentía así.

Pero Derek seguía hablando —Tu no. Tienes que. Quedarte —Miró a Stiles —Es. No, es peligroso. Para ti. Las feromonas desaparecerán en un par de horas. Vete a casa, Stiles.

No se había pasado tres años alrededor de hombres lobo poco comunicativos para nada, aunque, por lo que Stiles había oído quedaba algo por decir.

—¿Es peligroso para ti, no? ¿Vas a estar bien?

Derek sonrió misteriosamente —Sólo vete, Stiles. No puedo, no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme a raya mucho más tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? Yo, mierda, te deseaba antes, y esto sólo lo hace peor. ¡Vete!

Sin embargo, Stiles no fue muy bueno siguiendo las indicaciones, porque dio un paso más, y luego otro. Él extendió la mano.

—Eh, yo también quería esto desde antes. Está bien, es genial, es bueno. Sólo dime lo que necesitas.

La cabeza de Derek se levantó rápidamente —¿Estás seguro?

Stiles asintió —Positivo. Quiero decir, brujas malas del bosque no es exactamente lo que yo esperaba para la primera vez. ¿Dime. Qué. Necesitas?—Tal vez hablar con afirmaciones excesivamente puntuadas era la única manera de alcanzar a Derek en ese momento.

Derek dejó escapar un gemido francamente lamentable. O tal vez fue un lloriqueo. De cualquier manera, Stiles no tuvo tiempo de decidir, porque de repente estaba entre los brazos de Derek, y sus manos ásperas y se deslizaron por la espalda y luego por debajo de la camisa mientras Derek olía lentamente el cuello de Stiles, inhalando profundamente, y sí, probablemente era una cosa lobos. Y entonces, él dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y entonces empotró a Stiles contra el árbol más cercano.

Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Sólo que esta vez, en vez de gruñir y amenazarle de muerte, eran gemidos y besos y aplastándose contra él. Sentía la dura erección de Derek, incluso a través de las dos capas de tela vaquera y amigo, que caliente estaba. Derek levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro mientras profundizaba el beso y su otra mano sujetaba el culo de Stiles, a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Y bueno, tal vez su pierna de repente se enroscó alrededor de las caderas de Derek, pero eso fue una respuesta totalmente involuntaria. Así que rectificó de nuevo la postura para satisfacer los impulsos de Derek, que se volvieron cada vez más frenéticos hasta que Derek estuvo gimiendo, mordiéndole en el hombro y temblando, y Stiles estaba justo allí con él.

Recobrando el aliento, Stiles tiró de Derek más cerca y se ajustó los pantalones vaqueros antes de inclinarse hacia atrás contra el árbol. Bonito árbol. Miró a Derek con una sonrisa —Hey, no es que esto no fuera alucinante, ya que realmente lo fue. Sin embargo, para la segunda ronda, yo voto por una cama. O, al menos, un sofá, o una ducha, porque esta corrida en mis vaqueros no es cómoda.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron mucho.— ¿Segunda... ronda?

Stiles se rió —¿No pensarías que ibas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? Además, tenemos que asegurarnos de que esas feromonas se han ido completamente. Creo que deberíamos de comprobarlo todos los días, hasta, para siempre. ¿Te parece bien?

Él dejó escapar un pequeño soplido —Sí, eso me parece bien. Vámonos a casa.

Y así lo hicieron.

FIN


End file.
